Two Haves
by Fallen1987
Summary: What happens when she sees there is more to him then just football and fights and he sees there is more to her then just brains and her being the coaches daughter. Tulie story! Hey i am back the new chapter will be up soon. PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

So hey there peeps. I know what you are going to say why is she writing another Fan Fic when she has other ones. Well I am here to tell you I am really in to a show called Friday Night Lights. Now I will get back to my other stories it just I need to get this out. So please for give me!

Disclaimer – I do not own Tim Riggins which sucks. I just own the story. 

Summery – what happens when she sees there is more to him then just football and he sees there is more to her then just brains. 

Chapter one "Two Haves" 

There she was sitting on the bleachers watching her dad run the Dillon Panthers into the ground. Julie was sitting there texting Lois on her cell phone when she heard her dad yell!

"Alright Now I want everyone running the stairs NOW" Her dad yelled as the players started running the bleachers she was sitting in the middle of. She watched as the many players run up one side and down the other putting her right in the middle. Julie would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it. Julie's dad sat down next to her. 

"We are almost done here, but I need you to get one of the guys to take you back to the house, your mom and I have to take Gracie for her check up." Eric said as he watched his daughter close her phone and look up at him. 

"Ok I can do that is there anything you want for dinner?" Julie said as she put her phone away in her bag. 

"Yeah here just pick something up from the Alamo Freeze on your way home." Eric said as he handed his daughter 30 dollars.

"Alright I can do that" She said standing up.

"Alright ladies hit the showers." Eric said as he watched his players descend the stairs and his daughter finished packing up her things Eric left. Julie decided against asking one of the players for a ride. The walk to the Alamo Freeze was not that far about a mile or so. Julie walked along the road texting Louis as a truck pulled up beside her. She sighed when she saw what truck it was and who it belonged to. 

"Correct me if I am wrong Taylor but you were told to ask one of us for a ride." Tim said smiling as he looked up at her. 

"Yeah well I really don't care so why don't you go find some rally chick to bang Tim I am not in the mood." Julie said as she started walking again. 

"Well how about you get in the truck and you can let me put you in the mood." Tim said smiling as he drove along side of her. Julie just stopped and looked at him. 

"God is that all you think about Tim getting in to a girls pants, what is it do you get brownie points for if you sleep with the coaches daughter is that it Tim?" Julie said standing there waiting for an answer. Tim just looked at her and sighed. 

"Your right Jules but right now I am just trying to be nice so please get in the truck." Tim said looking at the wheel. Julie had regretted what she had just said and she wanted to take it back. She just sighed and got into the truck. Tim had smiled to himself and started the truck and took off. Tim could not help but watch her out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting there in her jeans and a white spaghetti strip shirt and a pair of blue flip flops. She was so beautiful to him at that moment. She was nothing like Tyra or Layla. Tim took his eyes off her so he could make the turn into the Alamo Freeze. Tim put the truck into park as Julie looked up at him. 

"I already called in the order I will be right back." Julie said as she opened the door of the truck and got out. 

"Hey I am a growing boy I need to eat to you know." Tim said smirking as he closed the door to his truck and walked up next to her. Julie just sighed and walked up to the door. Tim smiled as he opened the door and bowed and smiled as Julie walked in the door. Tim walked in after her and put his hand on her lower back and guided her to the counter. Julie felt his hand on her lower back. Julie could feel his hand on her bare back under her shirt. Julie was not going to lie to herself it did feel good. As they reached the counter Tim kept his hand on her back and leaned on the counter. 

"Hey…Julie your order is almost ready yours to Tim." Matt said as he watched Tim look at Julie. Tim turned his head at the sound of his name. 

"Thanks seven." Tim said looking up at Matt.

"Thank you Matt." Julie said as she tried to keep her mind off of Tim and his hand that was now running his finger tips over the small of her back. A shiver went down her spine as matt walked back over to them with there orders. Julie just looked up at Matt and smiled.

"Thanks Matt see you at school" She said as she paid for the food and walked away.

"Yeah see you seven." Tim said as he paid for his and left. By the time he caught up with Julie she was already in the truck. He just laughed and got in the truck and started for Julie's house. The whole ride there Julie could not help but think of Tim's hand on her back and how good it felt to have it there. Julie was pulled out of her day dream as the truck pulled up to a stop in front of her house. 

"Well Taylor here we are." Tim said turning off the truck and looking over at her.

"Thanks for the ride Tim." Julie said as she got out of the truck. 

"Hey anytime you need a ride you can ask me." Tim said as she closed the door. 

"Hey I am sorry about yelling at you I was just being stubborn I guess." Julie said looking up and him. He just smiled back at her.

"Its ok Jules I like it when you're all mad it's cute, well Taylor as much as I don't wanna do it I have homework to get to or else both your parents will be on my ass." He said starting the truck.

"If you ever need any help Tim just ask." Julie said stepping back from the truck. 

"Thanks Jules I will talk to you later." Tim said pulling away from the Taylor house and driving off. Julie walked up to her door and went inside after she watched him drive away. 

"Mom I am home" Julie said closing the door and walking into the living room. She saw her mom in the living room holding Gracie bell and making her laugh.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Tami asked putting Gracie bell down in her play pen. 

"It was fine just long that's all." Julie said putting the food on the counter in the kitchen.

"Don't worry sweetie we all have those days every now and then." Tami said taking the food of the bags. Just as Julie and her mom had finished putting the table her dad walked in the house.

"So how are my favorite ladies doing today?" Eric said kissing Tami and Julie on the head. He then headed over to Gracie and picking her up. 

"So honey how was your day?" Tami asked bringing the cups to the table and sitting down. 

"It was fine till practice, I just don't know if I can bring home another title to Dillon." Eric said putting down Gracie and sitting down at the table. 

"Everything will be fine I promise these boys know what has to be done and they will get it done." Tami said smiling and squeezing his hand.

"So who did you get to drive you home?" Eric said looking at Julie and watched her look up at him.

"Umm I got a ride form Tim, everyone else was busy and they had things to do." Julie said looking down at her plate. Eric just looked at her ad went back to eating. A little while later Julie was sitting on her bed in her room working on her home work when her phone started to vibrate. She picked up her phone and saw she had a new text from some number she did not know. She opened it anyway. The text read "So what are you doing?" Julie wrote back "Nothing and who is this?". Julie pushed send and waited for a reply. Seconds later she got another text. "Hmm Nothing sounds like no fun Jules.". She smiled at the message she knew the only person who called her Jules was Tim. She started texting back. "So Tim are you that board.". She sent it and leaned her head back on her head board. Seconds later she had a new text message. Julie sat up and opened the text. 'So how did you know it was me.". Julie thought back to when they were at the Alamo Freeze and when his hand was on her back. The way he traced his fingers up and down her back. His rough fingers tracing up and down her spine felt so good. Just thinking about it gave her chills down her back. She looked at her phone and texted back. You're the only one who calls me Jules.". She smiled as she pushed the send button. As she waited for a reply she moved her books off her bed and changed in to her Dillon panthers cheer shorts and her panther's shirt. Just as she shut her light off and climbed into bed her phone started to vibrate on her night stand. She smiled and lay down and picked up her phone. When she looked at her phone it said she had one new picture message. She opened it and saw Tim on his bed with a book in his hand and a look on his face that read what I should do now. Julie just smiled and sent a message back "Tim you have to read the book to do the homework" And she sent a pic of her waving smiling and at him. After a few minutes julie got a message back. "Thanks now i have a new backround." Tim sent a picture with the message it was just him smiling. She smiled and sent a message back saying thanks and that was headed to bed. Tim just smiled and went to sleep happy that night with a plan to win Julie Taylor's heart. 

A/N

Ok now i know this is my first Tulie fic but i plan on trying to update as soon as i can i promise. So all reviews welcome. And if you have any ideas or tips they are welcome. Next chapter will be up as soon as i canget it up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey there thanks for all the nice reviews. I am use to writing stories for the wrestling part of fan fiction so this is new to me but once I started reading Tulie fan fics I fell in love and the ideas started flowing. So I hope you are all enjoying this story. Again thank you to everyone. Well here it is as I promised Chapter two I hope you enjoy. 

"Getting to know you better."

Julie woke the next morning happy. She could not really put a finger on it but she thinks it had something to do with her little text messaging conversation with Tim. Julie walked out of her room warring a pair of jeans that hung low but not low enough to were coach would yell and a simple t shirt and a pair of white flip flops. In the back of her head she was thinking about if Tim would think she looked nice in the jeans. Yes she told herself before she walked out of her room she was going to try and in press Tim. Not so much that it would make her look like a slut or anything. She just wanted to be herself and hell look hot doing it. Julie walked in to the living room and picked up Gracie bell and started to walk are with her.

"Hey sweetie you look nice today!" Tami said making her self a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks I just picked something out that's all, isn't that right you little blob." Julie said making the baby laugh. Her mom just looked at her and smiled. As Julie was putting Gracie in her rocker her dad walked in from the garage with none other then Tim Riggins himself. Tim noticed Julie putting Gracie in her rocker and noticed how good her ass looked in the jeans she had on. Tim slapped himself really quick as not to be caught looking at the coaches daughters ass. Tim Just pushed the thought of Julie's ass out of his head and thought he wanted more then just sex from her. He wanted to be the one she came to when she was scared and needed his help. He wanted to be her friend first. Just as Tim snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her turning around. Julie's eyes meant his and she smiled.

"Hey Tim what are you doing here?" Julie asking getting a pop tart out of the kitchen. 

"Just came by to take to coach about a few plays and I got talked in to playing a few games of ping pong with the coach." Tim said sitting down on the other side from Julie. 

"Yeah and he took losing like a champ." Eric said taking a sip of his coffee and laughing. 

"Oh Julie we better get going, I don't want to be late dropping Gracie off at the day care." Tami said packing Gracie some things in a dipper bag. Tim took this as his chance to get alone time with Julie and he was going to be dumbass ass if he did not take it.

"If you want I could take Julie I am going that way." Tim said looking at Mrs. Taylor. Tami looked back at Tim and smiled. 

"Thank you Tim that would be nice I am going to be late even if I leave now, bye everyone." Tami said kissing Eric and picking up Gracie and Leaving. Tim tried to hold back his smile as he knew he had won a bit of alone time with the only thing that he was dreaming about last night Julie Taylor. 

"Well I will go get my bag I will be right back then we can head to school." Julie said as she got up and walked to her room. She did not even have to turn around she could feel Tim's eyes on her and she had to admit it felt good. Julie walked in to her room and picked up her bag on her bed and then her cell phone on her bed side table. She opened her cell phone and looked at her new background. The last picture Tim had sent her she set as her background. She smiled and closed her phone. And turned around and bummed right into Tim. He just looked down and smirked at her. 

"What are you doing back here you know if my dad found you he would kill you." Julie said looking past Tim to see if her dad was standing there. To her relief he was not there. She just looked up at him and smiled. 

"Well yes that's true but there is only one thing wrong with that." Tim said moving past her and looking around her room. 

"Yeah and what would that be?" Julie said watching Tim look out her window. 

"You dad just pulled out of the drive way and left." Tim said smirking and looking back at Julie. If she only knew what was going on in his head right now she would be blushing and blushing bad. 

"Well then if you are done staking out my room we need to get going to." Julie said waiting at the door for him. Tim smiled as he saw a pair of black underwear on the floor. 

"Well Well Well I did not take little Julie Taylor to ware something like this." Tim said holding up the underwear and smiling at the look other face.

"Well… Umm yeah ok I do so let's get going be for we are late." Julie said grabbing them out of his hands and putting them in her dresser. Tim smiled as they both walked out of his room and headed for the truck. After Julie locked up the house they headed for school. 

"So what was with last night and the messaging?" Julie said breaking the silence in the truck.

"Well I was board and you did say if I ever needed help I could ask I guess that was my way of asking." Tim said stopping at a red light. 

"Well the one picture of you looking lost was funny; I must say it is Myspace worthy." Julie said laughing. 

"How about we just keep that our little secret and I promise not to tell anyone about what type underwear you like to ware." Tim said smirking. Julie just smiled and laughed.

"Deal, just as long as you don't get caught with this in front of my dad." Julie said as she opened Tim's cell phone that was on the dash board. Julie had opened his phone and Tim was right he did make that picture she sent him his background. Tim looked over at her and laughed as he saw the picture of her sitting on her bed on his phone. 

"I told you I would and don't think I did not see you put me on yours, I saw it just before you closed your phone at the house." Tim said taking his phone from Julie and turning on the camera on his phone and moving closer to Julie. 

"What are you doing Tim?" Julie asked as he was now sitting right next to her putting his arm around her and leaning his head next to hers.

"I am getting a better picture, I promise not to tell anyone or show them." Tim said smiling. Tim was just a few inches away from her lips. He had to keep the beast within chained down for now he did not wanna scare her off or push anything on her. Tim just looked at her and smiled.

"Well I guess you can only if you send it to my phone." Julie said smirking. She knew two could play at this game. Tim hugged her in closer and took the picture and looked at the phone and smiled. He pressed a few buttons and within seconds she had the picture they had just taking on her phone. Tim just shut his phone and smiled and kept his eyes on the road the rest of the way to school. Julie just smiled and looked out the window the rest of the way to school. The only thing that was on her mind the rest of the way was if she was really falling for Tim and if so could he feel the same way for her. What she did not know was at that same moment Tim was thinking the same thing.

Julie and Tim had gotten to school on time which she was thankful for any longer in that truck and she swore to god she was going to jump him right there. The way he smelled the way he dressed Julie would have been laying to herself if she did find the way time looked hot. If anything Tim Riggins was going to be the end of her. Julie thought as she sat in class. It was no lunch time and Tim knew Julie would be walking in at any moment. He was trying to listen to what ever Smash was talking about but he was also looking for Julie. 

"What do you think Rig? Smash said knowing he was not listening to him.

"Yeah cool?" Tim said looking at Smash and trying to figure out what he had just said yes to.

"You know Rig man you gotta stop thinking about them girls and get your head in the damn game we are talking about how to beat Arnett Mead come Friday." Smash said taking a bite of his apple.

"Yeah Man I know" Tim said as he spotted what he had been looking for for the past twenty minutes. She just walked out of the lunch line with just water and she turned and walked out of the lunch room and into the hallway. Julie knew Tim had been watching her but right now she had to Tim on the back burner and head to the library to find a book she needed and to get a history paper done. Julie walked in to the library and headed for the stacks and the table no one even knew was there. She put her stuff and headed to the stacks to find the information she was looking for. Mean while Tim had left the lunch room and fallowed her to the library. When he walked in he swore the librarian choked on her sandwich she was eating at the time. Tim just flashed her his smile and walked on past to where he saw Julie disappear to the back of the stakes. Tim Walked along till he saw her stuff on a table and he kept walking once he saw her looking over a row of book. He stayed hidden and just watched her look thought a book. He liked the way she bit her lip as she was skimming the pages. He saw his chance to sneak up on her when she turned to face the row of books. He walked up to her being as quite as possible. 

"So what's that you got there" Tim said he slid one hand around her waist and pulled her toward him. Her back now pressed against his chest. 

"Well Tim this is a book and you read it." Julie said giving a small laugh and pulling away a little bit to put the book back. Julie turned around to come face to face with Tim who now had a hold of her hips and was pushing her against the bookshelf. He looked down at her while she looked back up at him not braking there gaze. His hands started to move under the hem of her shirt and rest on her bear skin of her hips and they slowly moved to the small of her back. 

"So are you going to the game Friday" Tim asked moving his head closer to hers. 

"Yeah why do you ask?" Julie said as she put her hands on his chest and rapped her hands around his neck. God did he have to be so damn hot Julie thought to herself as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. Tim just got lost im the feeling of her hands on him. If he ever had his way they would be all over him. 

"Well I was thinking after we could do something you know go to the Alamo Freeze for a bite or go to the party after the game." Tim said he pressed his body against hers. God did she smell good just like honey and lemon. Julie just looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and pulled her as close as he could and kissed her neck. He let her go and started to walk away leaving Julie standing there smiling and thinking of what was going to happen next with the to of them and the fact he just kissed her and she just melted right there. She deicide to take her mind off of what just happened and focus on her paper but that was going to be harder then she thought.

A/N So there you go the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please review. If you have any ideas for the story I am open to anything. If there's something you want to happen let me know and I can work it in. Plus I need ideas for what's going to happen after the game. Have a great day and please review. Thanks a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N First I would like to thank you to Whojackman, lemonlime, gizmossidekick, cenababy, ansleyrocks, luckylily

**A/N First I would like to thank you to** **Whojackman**, **lemonlime**, **gizmossidekick**, **cenababy**, **ansleyrocks**, **luckylily**. Your reviews are what keep this going. Well you and Friday night lights episodes I watch as I write. Lol. So has anybody else heard they are going to have a season three. I almost cried because I was so happy. Let's all just cross our fingers for some Tim a Julie action. Well here it is chapter three I hope you all enjoy it as mush as I did. Thanks to everyone again. 

"Left wanting more"

Julie found the next forty five minutes to be a living hell for her. The only thing that was on her mind was what had just happened between her and Tim. Thanking god she had finished her paper she walked out of the library and handed it in to her history teacher. After she made her way out of the class room she made her way to the football field. Yeah she does the same thing everyday but in the hope of seeing Tim made it all better. While walking to the field Julie ran in to Tyra. 

"Hey girl what are you up to?" Tyra said as she fixed her running shoes. 

"Just headed to watch dad coach." Julie said as she watched her friend tie her shoes. 

"So can you tell me why your mom has us running the track instead of playing volleyball in the gym?" Tyra said as she walked along with Julie. 

"I don't know something about cross training." Julie said laughing. They both laughed and said there good byes as Julie made her way to the field and Tyra mad her way to the track. Julie made her way on to the bleachers and sat down in the same spot she had the day before. She watched as he dad and his team made there way to the field. She watched her dad give some speech about how they needed to step up there game. As they broke apart and went to practicing she spotted Tim walking towards the water boy and taking a drink from his bottle. Julie watched as some of the water rolled down his chin and god did she want to be the one to lick it off. Tim stopped Julie in the stands and he wanted so bad to go up there and pull her into his arms and kiss her with everything he had in him. He was brought out of his day dream when he heard Coach Taylor yell and tell him to get his ass on the felid. Tim just sent Julie a wink and went back to running plays. Julie just smiled and thought about how she would have to tease him about that one later. 

The rest of practice went on and the team was getting the plays down cold and Tim had not gotten caught looking at Julie which was a good thing. Tim knew his team would kill him if he had them doing extra drills. Julie was sitting on the couch in the living room reading her book for English when her dad and mom came in to the room yelling about something. 

"Eric your kidding right your going to have forty five teen age boys here all at once, not to mention Mac and the other coach's." Tami was to mad to remember the names of everyone on his coaching staff. Julie turned around to look at her mom and her dad. 

"Listen honey I have to have them over we have to go over the games tapes again I want to drill it in there heads what we are up against on Friday." Eric said fixing himself a drink. Julie was now wondering if Tim was going to be there. Having Tim in her house again she could only imagine the things that could be done with her mom busy making sure nothing got broke and her dad to busy watching game tapes to even notice they are gone. 

"Well what am I supposed to make on such short notice?" Tami said looking at her husband who was looking back at Julie then Tami. 

"I don't know honey they are teenage boys pizza and chips will be fine." Eric said sitting down at the table where he left all of his plays out on the table trying to fine tune them before the big game Friday. 

"Well I guess I am going to have to go to the store again." Tami said picking up her purse and car keys.

"Julie I am going to need your help to, with the food and making sure everything go's ok." Eric said looking over at his daughter. 

"Wait what when did I come in to this conversation, why do I have to help I am not part of the team." Julie said as she stood up. 

"Well you are part of this family and we are a team so that means you help." Eric said turning the page in his play book. 

"Come on Julie we can pick up that new Cosmo girl magazine while we are at the store." Tami said as she watched Julie's face light up. Julie grabbed her cell phone and walked to the door behind her mom. 

"Bye honey you want anything else from the store while we are out." Tami asked as she opened the door. 

"No I am good." Eric yelled back. 

Ok well we will be back in a little while, oh yeah honey Gracie needs to be changed." Tami said as she closed the door and left for the store with Julie. Eric looked over at Gracie and frowned when he smelled something ripe. He cursed himself and laughed and walked over to Gracie.

"Your mommy planned that didn't she?" Eric said as she smiled at his daughter. Julie was in the store shopping for everything they need for the next day with her mom. Her mom had decided to make some kind of treat for the boys to. So she sent Julie off to look for chocolate chips for the cookies. Julie was walking down the baking isle when she felt a pair of hands sneak around her waist and pull her back a little bit. She turned around quick only to find Tim standing there laughing.

"God Tim you scared me." Julie said punching Tim in the arm. 

"Hey that hurt." Tim said making a sad face but could not make it last as he started to laugh. He put his hands back on Julie's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Tim my mom is here if she sees us like this it is going to get back to my dad." Julie said looking up into to those hazel eyes. She would have been lying to her self if she said she did not care if her dad caught them right now. It just felt so good to be in Tim's arms.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to come over and say hi and tell you I can not wait to see you tomorrow night." Tim said brushing a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He let his fingers trace along her jaw. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. Julie reached up and stopped his hand from moving. She took his hand her hers and kissed his palm then his thumb. Julie pulled back out of Tim's arms even though she felt so safe in his arms. She read behind Tim and grabbed four bags of chocolate chips. 

"Well I have to get going but I will be up for a while once I get home so text me or call what ever you want is fine." Julie said turning to walk away.

"I know what I want and its right here in front of me." Tim said pulling Julie back in to his arms. Julie just smiled and laughed. 

"I know Tim I have to go for really this time." Julie said as she leaned up on her toes and kissed his neck like he did to her in the library that after noon then she walked away leaving Tim wishing that he would have kissed her.

They next day went on just like any other day. Julie's mom took one of her sick days to stay home and make sure everything was ready for when the team come over. Julie saw Tim at lunch when he brushed past her in the lunch line and grazed her back with his finger tips. Even the smallest touch made her want him. Tim could not get enough of her. He just wanted to have her all to himself. He resisted the erg to kiss her again and just walked to his table and sat down with Smash and Santiago. He had watched her the rest of lunch eating with that girl Louis and his ex Tyra and that Landry kid. Julie had to miss watching football practice because her mom wanted her home to help get everything ready for that night. Julie was just putting the rest of the soda bottles on the table next to the plastic cups when her dad walked through the door with a hand full of tapes. 

"Hey I am home" Eric said as he dropped a few tapes on the floor. Just as Julie was about to help him pick them up and hand shot down and grabbed them. 

"Here I got them." Tim said as he walked up and picked up the tapes. Tim walked in and closed the door behind him and walked in the living room. He said hi to Tami and walked up to her dad and handed him the tapes. 

"So how about a game before everyone shows up." Eric said looking at Tim. Tim just nodded and fallowed behind her dad to the garage. Tim just winked at her as he walked by. Julie just went back to setting up all the food on the table. A little while later the players started to file in. Her dad and Tim had come in from playing ping pong when more of the players started to show up. Julie had just spilled soda on her shirt when she was cleaning up some of the cups the players had been leaving on the table as they went back for more food. The players were all into the game tapes so it was the perfect time for her to go to her room and change her shirt. Julie was looking in her dresser for a shirt when she heard her door close. She looked up to see Tim standing there looking at her. 

"Tim you really must have a death wish don't you, my dad will kill you if he finds you in here." Julie said looking up at him.

"If I do happen to die at least I got to do this first." Tim said as he walked up to Julie and pulled her into a kiss. Julie just moved in to the kiss. His lips were even better then she thought. Tim's hand found there way to her back. He pulled her close to him. He just wanted to be close to her all the time. His hands started to make there way to the bottom of her shirt. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up over her head. Julie made no move to cover her self in front of him. He did not look down at her chest. He just picked a shirt out of her dresser and handed it to her. Julie just looked up at him and smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Tim just put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Tim let his hands roam all over her back. Her hands found there way to his chest. Julie was shaken out of the most amazing kiss when she heard her mom calling her name. She let go of Tim and pushed him back against the wall behind the door. Julie's door opened and her mom popped her head in. 

"Hey I need you out here, what happened?" Tami asked looking at her daughter who was standing in her room in just her jeans and bra. 

"I spilled soda on my shirt I was just changing into a new one I will be out there in a few minutes mom." Julie said as she just looked past the door to see Tim hiding behind the door her mom was just now closing.

"Ok Hun don't be to long I need your help with the pizza." Tami said shutting the door. Julie just looked at Tim and smiled. Tim walked over to her and leaned is head against her head. 

"You know what Taylor you are going to be the death of me." Tim said as he kissed her once more before making sure the coast was clear and leaving her room. Julie just put on a black spaghetti strap shirt and left her room. All the way to the kitchen Julie could only ask herself. What would have happened if her mom had not walked in? 

A/N Well there it is Chapter 3 I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you thought. I promise there will be more Tyra and Matt and Everyone one else in the coming chapters. I will be trying to work in Tim living with them. I am just going by my own little time line right now. Well the next chapter will be up some time later today. So if you have any ideas or want something to happen just let me know and I will try my best to work it in. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to all who review the last chapter

A/N Thanks to all who review the last chapter. Thanks to Lemonlimeb for the funny comment about being at the top of my last chapter. It was cute. Hey look you're at the top of this one to. Lol. All your reviews keep this story going. Well here is chapter four I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to everyone.

"Alone time with you"

Julie walked out in to the living room and went back to cleaning up the cups she had sat back on the table after she had spilled soda on her shirt. Tami had got the pizza all set up by the time Julie had come out of her room. She was now in the back room changing Gracie. Julie was standing at the sink washing the cups when she felt she was not alone. She kept her eyes on her dad who was watching the tapes with his players who were sitting on the floor and any place they could find. Julie felt his hands on her sides. She knew his hands rough but once they touched her skin they were the softest things in the world to her. Yeah he might have been know around the town as kind of a slut but when his hands meant her skin all of that faded away. His touch to her was gentle yet hard enough to know he wanted her right that second. The fact that she wanted him made it even harder for him. He could not take her right there even though he had wanted to. He could have done that in her room but he wanted more from her. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to show Julie Taylor that there was another side to him then just the drinking and the fights and football but most of all he wanted to be the one Julie Taylor called her boy friend.

Julie only backed up just a little. She felt his chest on her back. She would have been lying to her self if she said she did not have feelings for him. To her Tim was not what everyone had told her about. Yeah he was the town bad boy but she saw more in him then anyone. When he was with her it was like they were in there own little world. He wanted nothing but her and she wanted nothing but him. Tim placed a kiss on the back of her neck and grabbed a cup and walked in to the living room. A few hours later all the guys started to leave one by one till it was just Tim and coach left. Tim was sitting on the couch talking about some play he had just come up with when Julie walked in to the living room in a pair of shorts and a Dillon t-shirt. Julie had been in her room finishing up on the last bit of work she had to get done. Julie just walked to the fridge and got a drink and made her way to the living room.

"Night daddy." Julie said kissing and hugging her dad.

"Night sweetie" Eric said standing up and hugging his daughter. As Julie was hugging her dad she looked over his shoulder and smiled at Tim.

"Night Tim" Julie said hugging him next. Tim stood up to hug her. Man he had to admit she was good her dad did not think twice about her hugging Tim goodnight. Tim just watched as Julie made her way to her room.

"Well I am going to get going we have a big day ahead of us coach" Tim said picking up his cup and putting it in the sink.

"Yeah son your right, have a safe drive home." Eric said as he watched Tim leave. Tim parked a few houses down from the Taylor's. All the lights were off in the house but one. He made his way to her window. He took a peek in the window. There she was sitting on the side of her bed on the floor. She was reading one of her new books she had gotten from the library. God did she look at peace getting lost in the book. Tim just tapped on the window. Julie looked up at her window to see Tim smiling back at her. Julie got up and opened her window.

"You know it's not me who is going to be the death of you; I think you got that covered yourself." Julie said as she moved aside and let Tim climb in her window.

"I thought was a goner for sure when your mom came in the room this after noon." Tim said sitting on the floor placing his back against the bed and pulling Julie down to sit in-between his legs with her back to his chest.

"So about this afternoon in my room what was that about?" Julie asked laying her head against his chest and taking his hands in hers.

"I saw you walk back here, I thought it was my chance to just have a little alone time with you that's all." Tim said as he kissed her head.

"You know I was surprised when you did not look at my chest when you took my shirt off." Julie said tracing the lines on the palm of his hand.

"I am not going to lie to you Jules It was hard but i managed." Tim said giving a little laugh.

"I like this, just sitting here with you; I don't know I just feel safe." Julie said pulling his arms around her.

"I always want you to feel safe with me Jules, you know that right." Tim said pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah I know." Julie said as she turned around and straddled Tim's legs. She placed her hands around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck. She knew he liked it when she did that. Tim just pulled her as close as he could with out hurting her. Julie leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Tim kissed her back and with much more force. Julie just melted into the kiss. He had kissed her before but this kiss was just what she wanted. It was the kiss that told her she needed him and she knew he felt the same way. Tim's hands were roaming all over her back. He made a note that she did not have a bra on. Tim was not going to push her that far just yet. He found it hard but he managed to keep his hands on her back and did not let them travel any where else but her back. He made a bold move and cupped her ass and pulled her up towards him. She giggled and kept on kissing him. Julie moved her hands to his chest. He loved the way her hands felt on his chest. Her soft fingers moving over his chest. Julie pulled back and leaned her four head against his.

"So what are you thinking Mr. Riggins?" Julie said placing a kiss on his neck.

"I am not going to lie Jules I am having a hell of a time keeping my hands from going to the front of your shirt." Tim said as watched her smile.

"You know Tim you have not rushed me to do anything and I am really thankful for that but your hands feel really good on my back and all but you can move them here if you like." Julie said taking Tim's hands from her back and sliding them to her tiny stomach. Tim did not take his eyes off her at all when she moved his hands.

"Is that so" Tim said as he kissed her again. There was more hunger in this kiss then the last one. Tim's let his finger tips run over her flat stomach. Tim's head was swimming with thoughts of if he should just go for it and see what happens or not and just take it slow. All of a sudden his mind was made up for him. Julie moved his hands up her shirt and on to her chest.

"I wanna feel your hands all over me Tim." Julie said as she whispered in his ear. Tim just kissed her and stared to feel her chest. Julie let out a little moan which only made Tim kiss her harder. His hands were on her chest. She had taken it upon herself to move his hands for him. His hands were so rough yet so gentle. How could someone who beats hits guys hard on the felid be so gentle with her? She smiled and kissed him along his neck. Tim's was in heaven. He had the girl of his dreams in his lap and she had made the first move. He was not going to complain at all. He slid his hands back down to her lower back and pulled her close to him and kissed her. He pulled away from her and just smiled.

"You know Julie Taylor you never stop surprising me." Tim said as he watched her sit back down between his legs and rests her back against his chest. Julie let out a small laugh and stood up and faced him. Tim stood up and pulled her close to him.

"You better get going you have a big day ahead of you and you need your rest." Julie said laying her head on his chest.

"I know, so have you made up your mind what you wanna do after the game?" Tim asked looking down at her.

"As long as I do not have to worry about my dad coming in then I am down for anything." Julie said as he laughed.

"I will think of something but for right now I have to go, as much as I wanna stay I wanna make it long enough to play in Friday's game." Tim said walking towards the window. He stopped before climbing out and gave her one last kiss. She watched as Tim climbed out the window and turned to give her one last kiss. She watched as he headed off to his truck that was parked a few houses down. Julie shut her window and got in to bed. She just covered her self up with the blanket and fell asleep. She had no regrets about what had just happened between them. She was the bold one she made the first move and she was happy about it. She drifted off to sleep hoping the next day would get there soon. Tim climbed in his truck and drove home. He lied down in his bed and as he drifted of to sleep he came up with a nice little plan for after the game. He also told himself he was going to ask her to be his. Tim smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N well there it is folks. Please don't hate me if it is to short. I kind of spiced it up a little bit. I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be the game and what happens after the game. Now this is where I really need your help. I am not sure what do have them do after the game. Any input you have would be nice. Please help. As always please review you guys are what makes my story keep going. I love you all. Night. I should have the next chapter up later on today.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N They there Peeps I hope everyone had a good Easter I know I did

A/N They there Peeps I hope everyone had a good Easter I know I did. Well I thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. You are great. Thanks for the ideas they really helped. I now have ideas for the next chapters. Well here it is chapter five. I hope you like it.

"Over Time"

Julie woke the next morning early much to the dismay of her body telling her she needed more sleep. Julie got in the shower. As she was taking her clothes off. She could not help but smell them. She smelled liked Tim. She thought to herself that she could get use to smelling like him. Julie made her shower quick. She found a nice pair of jeans she knew would make Tim go crazy. She also wore a simple t-shirt that said Dillon on it. When she was done doing her makeup and her hair she put her shoes on. She walked out of her room and found her mom drinking coffee and her dad trying to take papers out of Gracie's hand. Julie looked at her dad and laughed.

"Julie sweetie I think your sister hates the plays your dad came up with." Tami said causing Julie to laugh and her dad to give her mom an evil look.

"You know you two are no help" Eric said getting the last bit of paper out of the baby's hands. As Julie was laughing the door bell rang.

"Wonder who that could be?" Tami said putting her coffee down.

"That would be Tim I told him to stop by I needed his help this morning." Eric said standing up. Julie was first to get to the door. She opens the door to see Tim standing there in his jersey and a nice pair of jeans that me him look so hot.

"Nice to see you to Taylor." He said as he caught her checking him out from head to toe and licking her lips. Julie just smiled and watched Tim walk by. She titled her head to the side and watched his ass as he walked away. Man he is bringing all kinds of sexy back with that ass. Julie said to her self as she closed the door. She fallowed him into the living room.

"Julie you ready to go" He dad asked her as he looked up from the table.

"Yeah I am why do you ask" Julie said picking up her bag.

"Tim is going to take you to school, I have a booster meeting and your mom has to drop Gracie off and she has a meeting of her own to go to so I asked Tim he would not mind stopping by and picking you up." Eric said putting his hat on and Kissing his daughters head and Tami as he walked out the door.

"Well thanks for telling me" Julie yelled as her dad walked out the door.

"Well Taylor lets get a move on" Tim said laughing.

"Bye mom, Bye Blob." Julie said as her and Tim walked out the door. Tim helped her into the truck and then got in himself and took off for school.

"Sorry I did not tell you I just wanted to see the look on your face when I showed up the next morning, and I must say having you undressing me with your eyes was a very nice welcome." Tim said as he stopped the truck at a stop light.

"Yeah sorry about that." Julie said blushing. The rest of the ride to school was filled with Julie asking Tim if he thinks they are going to win tonight and he said it's up in the air right now. The rest of the day went on as normal as it does for a Friday. The cheerleaders were doing the big sign for the guys and the rally girls were throwing themselves at the players. Julie was sitting in lunch stealing glances at Tim when her friend Lois was not looking at her. She watched as the players table was filled with girls. She watched as Tim removed a rally girl who had just sat on his lap. That made her smile. Tim looked over and saw her smiling at him and she winked back. Tim got up and made his way out of the lunch room and as he pasted Julie's table he nodded his head for her to fallow him. Julie told Lois she had something to do and she left. She knew where Tim was going. She made her way to the back of the library. She found Tim sitting on the floor with his back to the shelf. She sat down right next to him. He was the first one to talk.

"You remember how you asked me if you think we can win this game." Tim asked as he took Julies hand in his.

"Yeah" Julie said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Julie I don't know if I can do this, you know carry the whole towns' hopes of us winning on my back, it just all crazy I know it is only a game but everyone is making it out to be bigger then it has to be." Tim said as he let out a long sigh.

"Tim just play the game for you not anyone else, you the one playing not them." Julie said as she reached up and put a hand on his cheek. Tim put his hand over hers and leaned in and kissed her. Julie pulled back and smiled.

"So you can go out after the game right?" Tim asked as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Yeah I already told them I might go out after the game, they said its ok as long as I am back before 12" Julie said kissing him again. Tim just pulled away from her and smiled.

"Good because I have something planned for us, nothing to bad I promise." Tim said laughing. Julie was laughing as she looked behind Tim to see Santiago standing there looking at then. Julie just got up and looked at him. Tim turned around to see what was going on.

"Hey I am not going to say anything." Santiago said as Tim looked at him.

"Thanks dude don't need her dad on my ass for kissing her to." Tim said laughing. Julie just hit him in his arm and laughed.

"I am going to be late for class; I gotta go, if I don't see you before the game good luck." Julie said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will be fine as long as you are on that field after we win." Tim said kissing her back. He watched as Julie nodded and left the tow buys to talk.

"So the coach's daughter." Santiago said as they both walked out of the stacks.

"I don't know dude I guess I just wanna be with someone who is not all about if I win or lose the game and she is just that, I wanted something different, I did not want some rally girl." Tim said as he sat down at one of the tables in the middle of the library.

"Yeah I get it, so what are you going to do about the coach man?" Santiago asked looking at Tim.

"I don't know dude I don't know." Tim said laughing. Julie was right she did not see Tim before the game. She was now in the stands watching him play his heart out. The game was tied and it was the last minute of the game. Matt through the ball right in to Tim's hands. Tim ran the forty the thirty the twenty and Julie was yelling Go Go Go at the top of her lungs. When Tim reached the end zone he let out a huge breath he was holding in. He had done it. He made the game winning touchdown. He looked over the crowed and saw her smiling at him. Julie just watched as people rushed the field. She made her way down with her mom. Julie was making her way through the sea of people when she spotted him. He was surrounded by players and rally girls and her dad. Julie walked up and hugged her dad and told him good job. Tim pushed his way past everyone and walked right up to her.

"You did a great job Tim." Julie said looking up at him.

"Thanks, let me just go change and we can get out of here." Tim said as he leaned down and whispered it in her ear. She told him she would wait by the truck for him. Julie was waiting by the truck when Tim walked out. Of all people he had to walk out with her dad.

"Hey honey what are you doing?" Eric said looking at his daughter.

"I asked her if she needed a ride to the party and I said I would take her." Tim said he spoke up before she could. Julie looked at her dad for any sign he would say no.

"Ok just have her home by midnight, and please don't drink if you are going to be having her in the truck with you." Eric said looking at Tim.

"Yes sir, thank you." Tim said putting his bag in the flat bed of the truck.

"Have fun honey." Eric said as he hugged his daughter and walked over to his truck where Buddy was waiting.

"So where are we going?" Julie said as she got in the truck and watched him look over at her.

"For a drive." Was all Tim said as he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way down the road. After about fifteen minutes of driving Tim pulled off on to a road and stopped the truck. He told her to get out and get in the flat bed of the truck.

"What's going on Tim" Julie asked as she sat in the back of Tim's truck. He laid down a blanket and pulled her down to lay next to him.

"I know how you have those fake looking stars on your ceiling; I just thought you might wanna look at some really one for a while." Tim said kissing her on the temple.

"This is nice Tim, thank you." Julie said kissing him. Tim turned on his side and propped himself on arm.

"I like you a lot Julie and you are different then all the other girls around here, when I am with you I just wanna be better." Tim said as she sat up.

"Tim I like you the way you are you don't have to change for me." Julie said taking his hands in hers.

"I know it just that when I am with you I feel like everything is good, I just don't wanna screw it up." Tim said lacing his fingers with hers and kissing the backs of her hands.

"Tim I trust you" Julie said pulling him for a kiss. Tim looked at her and decided it was now or never.

"Julie I want you to be the one I kiss after the game, I want to be the one out come to when you need help." Tim said looking at her hands.

"Tim are you asking me to be your girl friend?" Julie asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I have just never really asked before so I am kind of new to it." Tim said making her laugh. Julie just kissed him and smiled. She nodded her head yes and he claimed her lips with his. Julie Taylor had just said yes to be his. He was the happiest guy in the world right now. Julie just kissed him and thought this is my kind of overtime. The only thing that was on his mind was how are they going to tell her dad.

A/N well there it is chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I am sad to say it might be a day or two before I get to update again. I will update as soon as I can I promise. Keep the reviews coming. I have lots more of Julie and Tim to share. Have a good week. Thanks to everyone.


	6. Update

Hey guess whose back? That's right it's me! I have been doing a lot of reading as of later and I know I have not touched this story in a few years. Please don't hate me for keeping you waiting this long! I promise it will be worth the wait! Just wanted to know if there is still interest in the story? I am working on the next chapter as I am writing this! So let me know! Go ahead and review or send me a message and let me know what you think or even where you feel the story should go. Can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
